The overflow of a toilet bowl is a recurring problem. Unless stopped, the overflowing water can cause substantial damage to floors, ceilings, carpets and the like. The overflow problem normally occurs when the trap of the toilet bowl becomes clogged with a rag or like obstruction and the toilet bowl is flushed. Since the tank contains approximately from three and one-half to seven gallons of water, the limited-capacity bowl is incapable of containing the water to prevent overflow from occurring.
The acumen of the average person is such that closing of the standard flush or flapper valve to prevent water flow from the tank to the bowl is often-times too time consuming or overlooked. The flush valve, when opened, will communicate unrestricted water flow from the tank to the bowl until the tank is substantially emptied. Further, the standard ball cock will open an intake valve to further communicate water under line pressure to the bowl, via a refill tube and overflow tube, to aggravate the overflow problem.